


Modern au one shots

by Floweryuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu
Summary: Bunch of Dimileth Modern au oneshots fic ♡No scheadual on updates I update whenever I write something
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Fussy

**Author's Note:**

> Modern au
> 
> Lambert in this story is their son named after Dimitri's father
> 
> Dimitri's father still alive yes 
> 
> Jeralt is also still alive
> 
> Credit to my friend Kate who nammed the Lion plush
> 
> Byleth is a house wife but does some part time job at her father's work

Searching for his keys in his pocket, which was surprisingly big every time he needed something, Dimitri fished his keys out from the pocket, his beloved and newborn son are probably sound asleep right now, unlocking the door he snuck in, walking lighty trying not wake up anyone accidently to his surprise there were lights on in the living room.

"Beloved?" Dimitri quietly called out just in case Lambert was asleep he knows from experience waking him up from his sleep is not a great idea, no response… maybe Byleth forgot to turn of the light? continuing into the living room he was surprised with seeing his lovely wife was after all still awake, on the sofa looking very tired.

Byleth with visible eye bags breast feeding their son in her arms, Lambert's small chubby hands grabbing on to her chest. she looks over to Dimitri giving him a tired smile "Lambert got fussy and didn't want to sleep so I figured he was hungry" she mumbled shooting their son a very tired glance "And I was right"

Dimitri looks at the time on his phone it's almost midnight having a newborn baby gave them no sleep especially Byleth she was the one on maternity leave while Dimitri had to work because he was a new ceo of his father's company he didn't have the luxury to take long leaves, he's hoping to be able to take a maternity leave when everything had settled down.

Tip toeing over to his wife Dimitri sat next to her, setting down his bag besides the sofa, looking down at their son "Keeping mama awake this late? you're such a naughty boy Lamie" he scolds their son

Byleth softly giggles shaking her head "It's alright I rather have him keep me awake than not doing anything at all when somethings wrong" she pokes their son's chubby cheeks smiling when he grabs her finger with his small chubby hands.

Lambert snuggled into his mother, Dimitri feels his heart swelling with warmth seeing his son and wife together like this, unlocking his phone he couldn't help but to snap a photo of them mumbling "I'm so lucky" Dimitri smiles putting away the phone into his pants pocket, kissing his beloved wife on her cheek, Byleth chuckles leaning into his shoulder, Dimitri wraps his arm around her waist, stroking her thigh.

They watch their son eat in silence, admiring their adorable son until Lambert's done eating, looking up at his mom mouth messy already drooling letting out a yawn, Byleth adjusts her nightgown, wiping off the mess from Lambert mouth he lets out a protest but naturally cannot do anything but gurgle and make noises.

Byleth adjusts Lambert into a comfier position to sleep in, bouncing him lightly trying to put him to sleep, Dimitri smiles seeing Byleth adjusting to motherhood makes him so happy, she was so worried under her pregnancy that she wouldn't make a good mother but Byleth is adjusting so well being a amazing mother Dimitri wishes his work wasn't so demanding so he could help raise their son just as much as Byleth.

Dimitri reaches out for Lambert "I can take him if you want beloved no offense but you look like you're dead tired"

Byleth shake her head "No it's fine I kind of like putting him to sleep" she sings a lullaby to put him to sleep, their son yawns loudly cuddling into her chest Dimitri laughs seeing his son snuggle into his mother's softness "Same Lambert I love your mother's pillows as well" the singing stops as Byleth gasps at the comment with blush appearing over her cheeks "Dimitri!" she squeaks

Dimitri laughs "What? it's true I usually don't like sharing what's mine but with our son I guess I don't mind" Byleth smacks his arm, he rubs it chuckling it's so fun teasing her Byleth shakes her head "I cannot believe you" Dimitri wraps his arm around her waist once again bringing her into a hug leaning his head into her soft hair taking in her scent lovely scent humming "You still love me"

Byleth rolls her eyes "Of course I do" pecking his cheek, turning her attention back to singing the lullaby for their son who seem to be nodding off peacefully "now to get him into his crib without him waking up" she whispers when Lambert fell asleep heading towards their room.

Dimitri grabs his bag quickly following her into the bedroom, he himself just wants to crash in bed with his wife hopefully Lambert doesn't have other plans, he stops by Lambert's crib planting a soft kiss on Lambert's forehead "Night Lamie" then his wife's cheek "Night beloved"

Byleth lowers Lambert slowly in his crib backing away slowly quietly turns around, she and Dimitri sighs out in relief it's finally over having a newborn is so tiring she got him to sleep peacefully.

A burst of crying comes from the crib Byleth sighs in defeat picking up their crying son bouncing him "What's wrong Lamie? you're not hungry you want cuddles?" trying her best to stop their son from crying massaging his head playing with his golden locks.

Dimitri sees the frustration in Byleth face knowing full well she must been at it for hours, seeing her hold in her own tears trying not to cry is a rare sight "My beloved it's alright don't cry" he consoles her softly, rubbing her back

Byleth chokes a sob "I'm not crying" desperately trying to stop their son from crying "He's been fussy all day and I don't know what's wrong I feel like the worst mother" Dimitri rubs her back "Oh Byleth you're not the worst mother" he whispers 

Dimitri not knowing how to console his wife who's on verge of tears then he remembers "Oh yeah" Dimitri says going to his suitcase taking out a lion plush holding it over to Lambert "Look what papa found, Loog! He must snuck into my suitcase this morning to work with me"

Lambert's cries quiet down seeing the lion plush he reaches out for it with a cry Byleth mumbles "Thank Sothis I could kiss you right now Dimitri" under her breath Dimitri chuckles taking their son into his arms, Lambert small hands grabs the plush bringing it into his mouth sucking on it.

Dimitri bounces Lambert looking over to his wife whispering "You can kiss me later I'll put him to sleep" Byleth nods just wanting to go to sleep after dealing with a crying baby all day, heading over to their bed she falls into the soft bed with a thud ready to pass out, looking over to her husband who's bouncing Lambert singing lullabies he heard her sing before, Byleth could just watch them forever, but her eyelids feel heavy, she lets out a yawn before closing her eyes she slumbers to sleep.


	2. Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explict -sweats- I wanted some fluffy smut

Newly wed, owning a new house with his beautiful wife and working for his father's company Dimitri couldn't ask for more he's so happy, so lucky to be blessed with being married with the love of his life Byleth. He loved kissing her every morning this weekend was like every other Byleth in his arms resting against his chest both naked from last night activities, he plants a kiss on her forehead. 

Byleth giggles Dimitri's soft lips tickles against her forehead, cuddling into him tracing her fingers over his broad chest she sighs happily "I love you Dimitri"

Dimitri cups her chin tilting her head up so he can peck her lips "I love you so much" he pecks her lips again "I'm so happy I couldn't wish for more" kissing her, Byleth cups his cheeks pulling him into a deeper kiss, Dimitri hums in approval.

Byleth breaks the kiss smiling warmly at him, it never fails to make Dimitri's heart flutter every time, she turns around to lay on her stomach "I'm sure there's more you wish for~" she teases, chuckling when Dimitri takes her hand kissing it softly shaking his head "Come on~ Dimitri you can be selfish with me if I have the power to grant it I will" she insists

Dimiri chuckles "You never give in huh?" she shakes her head, Dimitri laughs "Okay okay I will think off it" he assures her, tracing his hand over her bare back thinking of it, he couldn't really think of anything, he got everything he wanted being in a relationship with her, living with her, owning a house with her, her being his wife…. what more could he ask for? Dimitri looks over to her taking in her naked form she's beautiful just like a goddess he smiles tracing his fingers over her back he's so lucky to have her, then suddenly it him breath hitching what he would love than anything more. Byleth, his beloved beautiful wife having his children- 

Dimitri heart pounds fast at the thought of their possible children but could he really ask something like that from her? "I…." he starts his mouth feels dry Byleth tilts her head "Hmm?" 

Dimitri takes a deep breath almost forgetting to let it out "I wish to have children with you" Byleth's eyes widen her mouth gapes open she stares at him with no response Dimitri's heart stops "Y-You don't have to grant that wish I'm perfectly content how we have it now" he stutters quickly

Byleth shakes her head "No!" she burst out Dimitri jumps at her quick outburst, he slumps down sad looking like a kicked puppy was having children with him really that bad? Byleth lifts herself up resting on her elbows "No no no not like that love" quickly says she sits up showering Dimitri's face with kisses "No as in I will grant your wish" she continues "I uhh" she bites her lip "would love to have your children" she continues a blush evident on her face.

Dimitri breath hitches "R-Really?" Byleth nods, Dimitri feels so many emotions going through him all at once, he pulls Byleth face close showering her face with kisses "Thank you" he says between every kiss "Thank you" she giggles stops him by kissing him on the lips, he gladly accepts her soft warm lips on his, he feels a tingle through his body she pulls back smiling at him "We don't have to get one now we can get one later if you want to I don't mind waiting a few years if you're not ready for being a parent this year" he says with a soft voice tracing his thumbs on her cheeks

Byleth blushes biting her lip before she rolls herself over Dimitri "No let's make a baby Dimitri" she says, Dimitri stares at her in shock "Right now?" he asks she nods "Only if you want to" she says nervously

Dimitri feels like his heart could burst from happiness and excitement to possible have a baby with his beloved he nods "Yes I would love to" he flips them over leaning over Byleth whispering into her ear huskily "please let me impregnate you Byleth" not missing the shivers from her

Byleth nods whimpering "Please impregnate me Dimitri" she pleads wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him into a kiss.

Dimitri's hands wanders over Byleth's body, he breaks the kiss "I love you" he tells her lowering down to her throat kissing and nibbling on it, Byleth whimpers her hands rubs his neck and back "Dimitri…" his hand wanders between her legs above her lady bits rubbing her nub, she arches back gasping her body twitching from pleasure he groans feeling his lenght twitch at her sounds "Byleth" he huskily says against her throat continuing rubbing her nub loving all the whimpers and moans coming from her.

Byleth trails a hand down from his shoulder to his crotch Dimitri hitches she wraps her tiny hand around his half hard member stroking it, he lets out low moans "Goddess Byleth" he breaths rubbing her nub faster she arches back moaning digging her nails into his back other hand squeezing his length he hisses bucking his hips.

Dimitri kisses her, his fingers lowers onto her entrance kissing her neck as a finger enters Byleth she arches back gasping, walls flutters around his finger, he thrusts his finger in and out as Byleth strokes his member, he grunts into her neck his member twitching in pleasure from her warm small hand.

Dimitri kisses her neck one last time before hovering over her once again, he adds another finger thrusts into her scissoring his fingers, Byleth's hand loosens around his length her breath hitches "Dimitri- ah hah more~" her hips moving on their own record into his fingers, he smirks adding a third finger watching her hips move into his finger her hand lets go of his erection wrapping around his neck once again digging into his shoulder as the other one.

Dimitri growing impatient his beloved wife is so beautiful like this on top of that she gave him the permission to impregnate her, he quickens his fingering, Byleth widens her eyes moaning louder "P-please! Dimitri" she begs, Dimitri knows full well what she is begging removing his fingers.

Dimitri gets in position between her legs kissing her lips as he allines his member to her entrance he pants "Are you ready?" he asks Byleth under him face red, panting for air gods she will really be the death of him one day, she nods "Dimitri?"

"Yes beloved?" he asks looking into her blue eyes her face blushes up looking away from him embarrassed about something "C-can…. we try out something?" she mumbles out quietly

Dimitri looks at her chuckling Byleth is always so adorable when she makes requests in the bedroom she blushes up and gets all shy "Of Course my beloved" he pecks her soft but swollen lips "what do you want to try?"

Byleth face grew even redder she sputters but Dimitri waits patiently even with his tip against her fluttering entrance egging him on, he will wait till his beloved wife is ready she breathes in and out before "Can you have my legs o-over your shoulder?" she asks not looking into his eyes.

Dimitri chuckles "Of course that's a easy request to grant" Byleth shyly looks up "Really?" Dimitri nods lifting up her legs placing her ankles over his shoulder leaving kisses down her leg "Anything beautiful wife asks for~" grinning at her blush growing deeper red "Though may I ask why this position?"

Byleth sputters once again face tomato red "W-well I heard this position will lets you get deeper inside me" she stutters out eventually Dimitri eyes widen feeling his erection twitch "I thought i-it would be good for making a child to get in d-deep as possible in me" she continues hiding her face behind back of her hand.

Dimitri groans taking her wrist of her hand moving it to his neck "Let me see the mother of my future children my beloved" he coos Byleth gasps but nods he smiles kissing her she returns the kiss "May I continue?" he asks in a low whisper she nods "please do" she moans, her entrance is twitching in anticipation.

Dimitri enters her slowly, feeling her tight walls suck him in he groans "Gods" he mutters under his breath Byleth moans digging her nails into his shoulder "Dimitri" she pants "Please make me a mother" moving her hands into his hair pulling him into a kiss, he groans in the kiss when he's half way in he breaks the kiss "Of course beautiful" he pants drawing his hips back before thrusting into her fully.

Byleth screams out in pleasure "Yes!" she pants "Gosh I'm…. I'm so full" Dimitri chuckles kissing her lips "I feel like home" cooing at her loving how Byleth hides into his neck mumbles about not saying such embarrassing things out loud.

Dimitri gives Byleth time to adjust to his size showering her face with kisses she giggles "You dork" he hums "I'm your dork~" she snorts shaking her head "You are" Dimitri's erection twitches inside her shooting pleasure through Byleth's body she moans feeling her insides flutter around him "Dimitri please move" she moans trying to buck into him but considering her position she finds it a bit difficult to do.

Dimitri moans lowly he nods snapping his hip back before thrusting it into her, they both moan he sets a slow pace pecking her lips kissing her swollen lips, he growls when her walls tightens, twitches around him "You feel amazing" letting out a pant "You're going to be a amazing mother to our children"

Byleth shivers, feeling her husband's large member going in and out of her she whimpers "You're going to be a amazing father to our children" she responds squeezing around him drawing a moan from him "D-Dimitri Ah~ don't forget to fill me up with your seeds!" she begs feeling his erection twitch at her words.

Dimitri groans trying to find her sweet spot which doesn't take long for him to find, her whole body twitches she arches into him the sounds coming from her lips makes him grunt she tightens around him he can feel she's close "I won't forget beautiful I'll fill you up with my seeds as much you want me to" he purrs into her ear thrusting into her.

Byleth feels her orgasm coming close, this slow phase is going to be the death of her edging her further but slowly, she squeezes herself around his member earning a low moan and a grunt "Please Dimitri- hah- Im close"

Dimitri pants planting kisses on her face "Beautiful come for me" thrusting twice into her sweet spot. Byleth sobs out in pleasure seeing white her whole body shaking in pleasure "Dimitri!" she screams out his name as she comes, Dimitri keeps thrusts slowly to help her through her orgasm Byleth sobs out "T-thank you" when her orgasm is over

Dimitri's thrusts fastens his moaning gets louder, his member twitching he's close, pounding into her the tip of his length kisses her womb Byleth shivers digging her nails into his shoulders "Come inside me! Fill me up please!" she begs Dimitri grunts thrusting one last time he comes filling her up with his seeds.

Dimitri's hips slows down, stopping when his climax is over he looks into Byleth's eyes smiling leaving a trail off soft kisses over her face "Thank you beautiful" Byleth shakes her head "No thank you" kissing the tip of his nose, they stay there for a while catching their breath before Dimitri sits up pulling out of Byleth, groaning at the sight of the seeds dripping out from her lady bits.

Dimitri leans down kissing her stomach before laying down besides her, pulling her into his embrace, Byleth cuddles into him sighing, he chuckles "We'll try again next weekend right?" her face reddened hiding into him nodding.

Dimitri wraps his arms around her bringing her into a hug "You're so adorable my beloved" looking forward to the next time or that what Dimitri thought he would, he got busy with work his dad somehow got his company on brick of bankruptcy so he had to work over time trying to save it, all he did was to go to sleep on the weekends Byleth got busy with her own work which was helping her dad's work during weekends so they forgotten about trying for a child for a few weeks.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmm?" Dimitri answered snapping out from his thoughts looking over to his wife, standing before him of the sofa in the living room, noticing Byleth looked nervous he grew concerned "Something wrong?"

Byleth shakes her head "No no I just have a present for you-" she says quickly shoving Dimitri a small box into his hands, surprised Dimitri takes the box "Thank you… what is it?"

"You have to open it to see" Byleth tells him fiddling with her fingers nervously biting her lips, Dimitri raises a eyebrow now he's curious what it is, opening the small box what's inside leaves him wide eyed a pregnancy test.

Dimitri picks up the test tears forms in his eyes a positive test, a positive pregnancy test, looking up at his beloved runs up to her holding her arms "Please tell me this isn't a dream!" he pleads

Byleth tears in her eyes close to crying shakes her head "It's not a dream Dimitri I'm really pregnant" with that Dimitri lifts her up twirling them around kissing her "Yes!" kissing her again "Thank Sothis" continues shower her lips with kisses that she returns everytime "I'm so happy" he puts her down hand hovering above her stomach looking up at her then down to her stomach "M-may I touch your stomach?" he nervously requests

Byleth giggles nodding "of course you can" Dimitri gently puts his hand on her stomach stroking it with a wide smile, going down on his knees kissing her stomach Byleth chuckles stroking her fingers through her husbands hair.

"Hello baby I'm your papa, me and mama are looking forward to meeting you a lot" Dimitri whispers to her stomach, Byleth feels her heart warm up a tingle she smiles tears falling down her cheeks "Oh Dimitri you're going to be a wonderful father"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everything ;;0;; I hope it was a lil nice to read ♡
> 
> My twitter is @Dimilethtrash ♡


End file.
